Life's Complicated!
by RozeWolf
Summary: Yeah I changed the name! Tristan lives with his two brothers. Life's a pain, school's a pain! Duke's a big pain! Only one thing can make Tristan's life better is... Serenity! TristanSerenity!
1. Wake Up Call!

Demon: Ok. I'm just coming up with this as I go along! Any flames shall be used to burn dead babies!

Tristan: Didn't you really have to have me in this?  
  
Demon: Yeap!  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Demon: Because I care! (gives Tristan a big hug) Now you'll be a good boy and do as you are told, or else I'll unleash Panda on you ( Panda is a big fighting panda bear in Tekken)  
  
Tristan: You are a very scary Lady! You know that?  
  
Demon: Man, first thing, I'm fifteen. Second I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet so I'm not scary! Now lets get on with this!!

* * *

Tristan slammed his fist hard onto his alarm clock. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to see what time it was. It was 5:30 a.m., which meant a walk up call. Tristan's door flung open. In walked two guys. One looked to be around twelve years of age with his hair all spiked up in a different fashion then his older brothers. The other one looked to be in his early twenties with his hair looking just like Tristan's, but more spiked up in the back. The little boy jumped onto the bed and Tristan's back.  
  
"Come big brother get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" he boy said as he jumped up and down.  
  
Tristan swatted his arm at the kid. "Matthew, get off me. Do either of you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yup! Time for you to get your lazy butt into gear! The Wonder Dog theme park opens today! Isn't that right Flash?" Matthew sang excitedly.  
  
Flash nodded his head. "Yeah! We both promised to take him today, Tristan! So up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!!" Flash put both hands under Tristan's covers, grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him out of bed. Matthew had rolled off Tristan just in time to watch both his brother's fight it out. Tristan instantly grabbed a hold of his sheets when he felt Flash's hands clasp around his ankles. Flash pulled his little brother roughly onto the ground and sat on his stomach. Tristan punched wildly at Flash's head, but was unsuccessful on hitting him. "Matthew, we have a struggler! Get the ice bucket!" Matthew put his hand to his forehead in salute.

"Aye-aye, Sir!" Matthew dashed out the open door. Tristan stared bitterly at Flash and Flash just smirked back.

"I hate you!" Tristan hissed. Flash punched Tristan in the shoulder and gave a large grin.

"Don't we all?" Matthew reentered the room carrying a bucket of ice, fresh from the freezer. He placed the ice bucket down in front of Flash and got a belt from Tristan's drawer. Flash pulled up onto his knees as Matthew buckled the belt tight around his waist, but over his shirt. "Matthew, care to do the honors?" Flash asked, grinning from ear to ear. Matthew picked up the ice bucket.

"Yes! I think I shall." He pulled open Tristan's shirt collar and dumped the ice down his shirt. Tristan yelped as the ice filled his shirt completely.

"Run Matthew ... uff!" Flash yelled right before Tristan kicked him in the stomach. Matthew fled the room with Tristan pulling off his shirt right behind him.

"When I get my hands on you ... you'll be sorry!"  
  
Demon: So, did you like it?  
  
Tristan: No! My whole upper half is numb because of you!  
  
Demon: Oh shut up! I wasn't even asking you! Stupid unicorn!  
  
Tristan: What did you call me?  
  
Demon: Nothing ...  
  
Pegasus: Review Please! No Flamies! Ok kiddies???  
  
Demon and Tristan: Wtf! It's Pippi Longstocking! Run away! (Runs off)  
  
Pegasus: Wait, come back! (Chases after them) I need a hug!


	2. Road Trip!

Demon: Hehehe I'm back!  
  
Tristan: God! It's four in the morning! Don't you ever sleep?  
  
Demon: Yep! On the weekends and during class.  
  
Tristan: Oh goody. Stupid demon.  
  
Demon: That's my name and that's my species, so shut up! Wanna hamburger?  
  
Tristan: No thankx ... why the hell are you eating a hamburger in the morning?  
  
Yugi: Did someone say hamburgers?  
  
Demon: Yep! Take one! (passes Yugi a hamburger)  
  
Tristan: How the hell did both you get into my house.  
  
Pegasus: Oh shut up Tristan-boy. Demon-girl, will you do the honors of starting this story? Huh? Where did everybody go? (Yugi, Demon and Tristan are nowhere to be found) I need a hug!!

* * *

Tristan strolled into the kitchen later that morning, showered and changed. Matthew shook furiously since Tristan had dropped him into the freezing cold pool in the back yard. He silently sat there eating his toast as he watched both Tristan and Flash fight it out for the last piece of bacon. They had their forks locked together and their free hand a foot from the plate.  
  
"Screw off Flash! You've already had twenty pieces so far! That's one more then me!" Tristan hissed angrily.  
  
"Well since I'm two years older then you, so I should get two more pieces then you! So you screw off!" Flash hissed back.  
  
The two brothers death glared each other for many minutes and only stopped when they saw Matthew snatch up the last piece and wolf it down his throat.  
  
At 9:00 the three siblings left the house and headed for the far side of Domino. It was a hour and a half drive away since the Taylor family lived on the coast out in the country. Flash pulled out his car keys to his 2004 silver Mustang and opened the driver's door. Tristan hopped into the passenger's seat while Matthew dove into the back.  
  
The scenery was nice, the breeze was nice and the entire day seemed perfect. Matthew sat quietly in the back seat watching the waves lap the beach shores, the seagulls circling overhead and the dozens of mad cows chasing after Farmer Bob.  
  
"Yo Tristan. Did you get the passes?" Flash asked an hour later.  
  
Tristan pulled out three summer passes out of his back pocket. "Yep! Here take yours now. I don't feel like sitting on them for the rest of the trip." Tristan said as he passed the other two tickets to his brothers.  
  
"How did you get them again?" Flash asked as he placed the pass into his jacket.  
  
"Got them at work remember!"  
  
"That's right! You work at the Hunter Zaibatsu! How the hell did you get a job there?" (a/n: the Hunter Zaibatsu is a big gaming company like Kaiba Corp., but is more into making videogames and new sports equipment.)  
  
"Don't know!"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Matthew asked.  
  
"No, Matthew!" Tristan and Flash told him at the same time.  
  
Five minutes later. "Are we there yet now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"Shut up kid!"  
  
Matthew stared at the back of his brothers' heads for a few moments and then ... "This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was! And they continue singing it forever just because it is the song that never ends ..." Matthew sung out loud.  
  
Tristan clamped his hands over his ears to drown out his brother's singing. Flash reached over and turned on the radio. There was a moments buzzing and then ...  
  
"Opps! I did it again! I made you believe where more then just friends! Oh baby, baby! ..."  
  
"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"I promise I'll shut up! Just turn it off!" Matthew cried out.  
  
Flash turned off the radio without a second thought. The three brothers leaned back into their sits in relief. Another twenty went by and all was quiet until ...

**Bang**!  
  
"Holy shit!" Flash yelled out, slamming hard on the brakes.  
  
"MOO!" A cow had slammed onto the hood of the car and was stuck there. Flash skidded into a nearby ditch. The cow rolled off of the car hood and onto the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Matthew asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Tristan and Flash looked back at their little brother.  
  
"Where have you been for the past thirty seconds?" Tristan asked.  
  
Flash stepped out of the car and checked the engine. Here was a bunch of crap jammed in there and he started to pull it out. This is what he found: a box of chicken fingers, Kraft Dinner, a cow (how the hell did that get in there?), Captain Crunch, the Easter Bunny, Pokie ( Demon: They took my teddy bear! They'll pay for this!), Trix cereal and my class mate Kevin.  
  
"Silly Flash! Trix is for kids!" Kevin said as he grabbed the box and ran.  
  
"What the hell! Yo Flash! Are we goin' or what?" Tristan asked as he watched Kevin disappear in the distance.  
  
"The engine fried you two! We're stuck here!"  
  
"But I want to go to Wonder Dog!" Matthew whimpered under his breath.  
  
Tristan reached into the back seat and ruffled up Matthew's hair. "Don't worry bro! We'll get there! I promise!"  
  
Out of nowhere, an old Grey Hound bus pulled up next to the broken down car. The driver's window opened up and the driver popped his head out. "Ya boys need a ride?" he called out.  
  
Tristan and Matthew looked at each other. "Are you heading to Domino city?" Flash called out.  
  
"Ya bet we are! Hop in!"  
  
The three brothers looked at each other for a moment. They had nothing to lose. Tristan grabbed his stuff along with Flash and Matthew's stuff and jumped out of the car. Matthew and Flash were already in the bus by the time Tristan had crossed the road. When he enter he saw dozens of women, somewhere in their thirties, wearing dresses and hats that all looked the same. He made his way to the mid section of the bus where his brothers sat. Tristan took a seat. A woman with red, curly hair stood up in front.  
  
"Ok girls! First lets say to our new travelers!"  
  
All the women turned to face Tristan, Flash and Matthew. "Hi Boys!"  
  
The three brothers didn't respond.  
  
"Ok all you Lousies! Lets all go to the "I Love Lousy Convention!"!"  
  
There was a loud whoopee as Tristan placed his head in his hands. "Oh good lord no!"  
  
Another forty minutes later! (Demon: Suffer you fools! That's what you get for taking my Pokie!)  
  
Tristan, Flash and Matthew hopped off the Lousy crazed bus in front of the Wonder Dog Theme park.  
  
"Hey hey! We made it!" Matthew cheered, jumping up and down with joy.  
  
Tristan looked at his watch. It was only 11:00. "Wow! Ok then! Lets go and pray that never happens again!"  
  
Matthew ran ahead as Tristan and Flash trailed behind.  
  
And so starts their fun filled day at Wonder Dog!

* * *

Demon: That's better! The first few chapters might seem a little crappy but don't worry!!!  
  
Tristan: Was that really needed.  
  
Demon: Yep! You guys stole my Pokie!  
  
Tristan: We didn't steal it! It just showed up!  
  
Demon: (death glare)  
  
Wakka: Where am I?  
  
Demon: Wakka, you're supposed to be in Spira right now! (Final Fantasy 10 here people!)  
  
Wakka: Where am I now?  
  
Tristan: On the wrong planet!  
  
Wakka: Oh! Well then that sucks! Come on people! REVIEW!!!  
  
Pegasus: Hey, you meanie! That's my line!  
  
(Everyone runs away)  
  
Pegasus: Where did everybody go? Oh! I need a hug! 


End file.
